Galleon of Dreams
Housing Type: Prestige Housing :Obtained: Purchased from the Marketplace :Available Locations: *The City of Freeport at for evil-aligned characters *Qeynos Capitol District at for good-aligned characters :Quantity Limit: one per character :House Style/Theme: a ship at sea :Mount Use Within: none allowed General Prestige Home Info Like all Prestige homes: *you must first get a deed first and then travel to the location and "buy" it for zero coin. *it has no recurring upkeep ("rent") of any kind. *you can get a portal to place in other homes or (if you have access) your guild hall *you can travel to it quickly if you already own it; press C''' to open the character sheet, click the Housing tab, locate the house on the list and click the Enter button About This House is a ship at sea. *You can easily tour any Marketplace house by doing the following: #Click on the EQ2 button in the bottom left corner of your screen #Chose Housing & Leaderboards from the list #Click on the Buy Houses tab #Locate the house you want to look at on the list and you can click the Tour button to see an empty version The Galleon of Dreams is a ship sailing through the ocean. It has several 'rooms' on the main deck of the ship as well as a few upper areas. The music and weather can be changed via the ship's wheel located at the zone-in point. Falling/jumping off the side of the ship causes you to be teleported back to the entrance. There is a door in a room at the aft of the ship which cannot be opened, though it is possible to get behind it with the clever use of teleport pads. The lower deck of the ship can also be accessed via teleport pads, however the floor is not solid so you will fall off and be teleported back to the entrance. It is possible to build a floor with items to make the lower deck usable. Music This house features music that you can toggle off and on from the portal if you are the owner. The options include: *'''Theme 1: A haughty tune, perfect for sailing the high seas. *'Theme 2:' A hearty battle tune. Man the cannons! *'Theme 3:' A song whose every crescendo sends the pulse racing. *'None:' Just the sound of the sea. Weather This house features weather which can be toggled off and on from the portal if you are the owner. The options include: *'Calm:' Enjoy a calm day at sea. *'Drizzle:' Just the slightest drizzle to keep one invigorated. *'Rain:' Better equip your rain gear, it's really coming down! *'Storm:' Batten the hatches! Hoist the mainsail! This is going to be a rough one! Cost and Item Limits :Prices for all Marketplace items is subject to change at any time. Item limits have been increased in the past and can change at any time. *Cost: 1050 Station Cash unless you have an All Access membership, which grants a 10% discount as of 2016. *Base Item Limit: 900 and 900 building blocks Category:Housing (Prestige)